Such cam followers are sufficiently known to the experts and do not have to be described in greater detail at this point. Therein, the plates for lateral guidance on the valve shaft protrude in the direction of the valve precisely from the lever part with the bearing surface, the internal lever in this case. Due to this formation, the switchable cam follower is unnecessarily wide on the one valve side end. More installation space is thus required and the lever possesses a larger mass. The mass moment of inertia is unnecessarily increased. It also is observed that, due to the guidance plates protruding from the internal lever, machining/finishing of the bearing surface on the underside of the internal lever is made more difficult.